wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares
GENERAL Birth Name:'''Ares '''Race: Olympian God Age:'Unknown '''Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'None 'Birthplace:'Olympia 'Current Location:'Eastern Europe '''Family Relations: Half Sister, Athena, Father Zeus Weapon:'Anything of iron or steel. Anything used for war. '''Other Items Owned:'A chariot. '''BACKGROUND Personality:'''He can be a favorable person, but it is very rare to seem him that way. Usually he is very mind set, stubborn and wants to accomplish his goals. He has a weakness for women, especially Aphrodite or her offspring. '''Detailed History: In Greek mythology, Ares (Ancient Greek: Ἄρης, modern Greek Άρης "áris") is the son of Zeus (ruler of the gods) and Hera. Though often referred to as the Olympian god of war, he is more accurately the god of savage war, or bloodlust, or slaughter personified. The Romans identified him as Mars the Roman god of war and agriculture (whom they had inherited from the Etruscans), but among them, Mars stood in much higher esteem. Also see Athena. Among the Hellenes, Ares was always distrusted. Though Ares' half-sister Athena was also considered to be a war deity, Athena's stance was that of strategic warfare while Ares' tended to be the unpredictable violence of war. His birthplace and true home was placed far off, among the barbarous and warlike Thracian, to whom he withdrew after he was discovered on a couch with Aphrodite. Ares since the time of the ancient Greeks has created for himself a battlefield in the world. One could identify him from the conflict in the Middle East between the Jews and the Muslims. Also, the conflicts and Asian and Nazis in Europe. Ares never came to the Americas for he had too much to do at home that he needed to take care of. His lust for battle was sensational and over the years he has been imprisoned by Zeus because of this blood lust. For the past half century, Ares had been placed in chains by Zeus, who was not pleased with Ares after he caused the First World War Ares had to sit back and watched as the Second World War raged on. Apparently he had set the stage for that too, but he would have been happier if he could have been more involved. So, for over a half century, Ares had been impressed until finally, he came pleading back to Zeus for his release. Ares, being the son of Zeus, had a little bit of leeway and Zeus agreed after a while. However, there were terms that Ares had to follow this time. Ares was to be as a human, however still immortal. However, he could not cause chaos on a grand scale and his powers had been severely diminished. He could no longer transform people into creatures. He still had incredible strength and agility. His power was weakened and he can no longer harness the power of his chariot as a human. He cans however still harness fire and thus use it at will. He can not seek the help of other Gods and can not create any more offspring. The only way for Ares to retain his true powers is for him to find his spear which is was hidden somewhere and protected by his half Sister Athena. Ares will be looking for it, questing for it. Don’t get in his way, he will kill you. Fears: Athena Strengths: He has crazy strength, agility and any other skill used in combat Weaknesses: He is not a strategic thinker. Athena Likes: War Dislikes: Anyone that messes with vultures or dogs. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: See avatar Clothing: He usually doesn’t wear anything, but since modern man evolved, he wears whatever the culture wears. Build: See avatar/banner Marks/Scars: None Role play Sample: Sample Pending Category:Characters Category:Creatures